


So thin that it’s almost not there.

by AnyaLuxVeritas



Category: Beyond Good and Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaLuxVeritas/pseuds/AnyaLuxVeritas
Summary: What if Jade dies immediately after she saved the Hillyans?What if Double H and Jade had feelings for each other?After saving the Hillyans from the DomZ. The young woman gaves her last breathes of life.
Relationships: Double H/Jade (Beyond Good and Evil)
Kudos: 3





	So thin that it’s almost not there.

Jade descended slowly from above. Her feet touched the ground and looked straight ahead of her, smiling. However, her legs could no longer help her up, kneeling. Double H ran towards her, using all of the speed that he had in his body and took her in his arms, holding her shoulders and waist. Jade could barely keep her eyes opened.  
“Jade…” he said in a whisper, she looked at him, “D…Double H…” Jade’s words were like a faint whisper, a weak voice escaped from her vocal cords. Her body was paralyzed. She used all of her lifeblood to save the Hillyans lives from the DomZ.  
Pey’j approached them, putting his hands in front of his mouth. Mei and Nino bit their lip while watching that scene. The feline woman cried and comforted herself in Nino’s arms. Hahn gritted his teeth, holding his tears.  
Double H took Jade’s hand and held it; the taste of tears was almost to his mouth but he decided not to cry. She squeezed her fingers into Double H’s flesh, her eyes almost shut. “I…” her whisper was weak as her heartbeat. However, the words didn’t come out of her mouth. Her grip loosened, her arm landed on the ground and her eyes closed, with the last tears that she had cried.  
Double H took Jade’s head in his hand and took it next to his shoulder, resting his chin on her black hair. He put his lips on her forehead, now cold as ice, his tears wet Jade’s hair.  
He got closer to her ear, emanating soft whispers: “I love you Miss Jade”.

**Author's Note:**

> An Old BG&E Fanfiction that I’ve wrote back in 2015 and I've decided just now to translate it from my mothertongue. I’ve always loved it and It has that bittersweet taste that it’s no bother to me. So… I’m sorry for your feels. Anyway. When I wrote this, I was inspired by a song. The title is kind of a reference to it. And Yup, I’m a Jade\Double H Shipper, bite me xD I might write something else for these two, this ship still lives in my heart Afterall :3 I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
